


Final Awakening

by DetectiveAtWork



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Death, Discussion of Death, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spiritual, spiritual beliefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveAtWork/pseuds/DetectiveAtWork
Summary: “Roku, what happens to me when I die?” Aang asks.Avatar Roku doesn’t seem surprised which makes sense. Him and all the others must have known what Aang has been thinking about for the past few days."Or, there is one thing that even the Avatar does not know the answer to.
Relationships: Aang & Gyatso, Aang & Roku (Avatar), Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Final Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the quote:
> 
> “Death-the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening.” by Walter Scott
> 
> This came to me at midnight and was so persistent I had to drop everything I was doing and write it.

It’s the first memorial since Zuko’s coronation. It’s the first _proper_ memorial, since, well, a hundred years. Zuko and Aang had decided that, as a nation, nobody could move on if the souls of those lost were not properly put to rest and remembered. 

Somehow, it is timed perfectly to be at the end of the summer, one of the Fire Nation’s most somber times. It didn’t take much to set up some type of ceremony. Aang had remembered Kuzon telling him something of his nation’s memorial day and Avatar Roku and past Fire Nation Avatar’s were happy to collaborate their thoughts and ideas with him. 

The ceremony was beautiful. It was full of lanterns and light and _fire._ Zuko had given a speech about the war and the peace he had hoped to bring. He then spoke about the lives that were lost during the war. This was a very...sensitive subject as there were _many_ opinions about whether or not the lives that were lost were honorable and _worth it_. The thought still made Aang shudder in disgust. 

Regardless, Zuko’s speech was beautiful, full of sympathy and love. He spoke of how their spirits could now rest easy as he and the people would rebuild this persevering nation, that their lives would be remembered by everyone. Zuko was then the first to light his lantern, sending it off, stating that the lanterns would guide their spirits safely to their final resting place. 

All in all, it was magnificent and exhausting. Afterwards, even though it was well into the night, the group of them were restless and settling in the Firelord’s room. Zuko had taken to removing all formal robing and his crown, sighing immediately as he changed into pajamas. The others felt the same, shedding all forms of formality as soon as the door closed. Only Aang kept his robes on, claiming they were just as comfortable as his normal clothes. 

“So, that was a nice ceremony, Sparky,” Toph said. She had already taken her place on the futon near Zuko’s bed, reclining her feet. Katara and Sokka murmured in agreement, settling to sit on Zuko’s bed. Aang sat on the floor leaning against the bedpost. 

“I hope it went well,” Zuko ran a hand through his now untamable hair. He made his way from behind the changing screen, looking exhausted as he went to sit on his bed with the others. “That was the first time we’ve done something like that, properly, in decades. I can’t handle another screw up.” He leaned back into pillows and Sokka gently punched him on the arm. 

“It was great, Zuko! You can rest well knowing that your people now have a day of remembrance again.” Sokka put his arm behind his head and plopped back into the pillows. “And that, well, your dead have finally gone into the sweet, sweet rest of paradise! What better sendoff to the underworld that’s full of food and luxury!” He spread his arms wide in excitement and ignored Zuko’s looks of disdain as he dodged a hand. Katara smacked his hand away for almost hitting her. 

“Our people do not go to the underworld! We go with our brethren and other fallen warriors! We meet up with loved ones,” Zuko said testily. He let out a breath and his face scrunched up in confusion. “Why would we need food if we’re dead?” Sokka shot up. Aang and Toph perked up, waiting for the reaction from Sokka. Katara, knowing that a full blown argument was about to break out, intervened. 

“Okay, okay!” Katara gave them both a hand in placation. “I think we have established that we have different beliefs.” She gave them both ‘the look’ and they glowered and sunk back into the pillows. 

“Yeah!” Toph spoke up, placing a foot on the ground. She sent a sly look towards them. “Besides, we _all_ know that after death we all end up on the biggest rock and earth together!” Sokka and Zuko spluttered in indignation. 

An argument broke out. Katara was yelling at Toph for instigating while Sokka and Zuko were arguing over whether or not you’d be hungry when dead. Despite the tension in the room, Aang smiled. It was nice to be able to have moments like this without the looming threat of the war tickling in the back of their minds. It was nice to have fun in peace. 

The arguing went on for a few more minutes, eventually settling into some sort of teasing and mock disgust at one another’s culture. Aang watched with amusement and Katara insulted Zuko for calling her culture 'backwater.’ The comments flew back and forth for a few moments before Toph interrupted, loudly speaking over all of them. 

“So, Twinkletoes, what about you? What happens to you after you croak?” 

“Oh, delightful, Toph,” Katara rolled her eyes. Sokka and Zuko looked at Aang in curiosity. 

“Well, the Air Nomads believed that-” Toph waved an arm, cutting him off. 

“No, no,” She said. “I mean what happens to _you._ The Avatar.” Aang scratched his head. 

“He gets reborn, Toph! Everyone knows that!” Sokka exclaimed. Zuko nodded in agreement and Katara looked vaguely ill about the thought. 

“Yeah, I know that! But, it’s not like he’s _all_ of his past lives _all_ the time. Where does _Aang_ go and what does he do?” The group quieted. Aang clutched the meditation beads that were hanging around his neck and when he looked up, all eyes were on him. He gave a quiet laugh. 

“I... don’t really know. I haven’t thought about that.” It was true he hadn’t. And while Toph and the others weren’t mollified by his lack of knowledge, Katara stepped in, clearly seeing Aang’s discomfort. 

“Come on, guys, let’s not talk about death anymore! Let’s just be grateful we’re alive and focus on that.” That seemed to appease them. It was only a few moments later that Sokka had poked Zuko into another heated conversation. 

The night continued essentially the same as it had just minutes ago with another argument breaking out. However, Aang didn’t join in. He was still thinking about what Toph had said. It was true, that he hadn’t thought about his death before, and now he was upset that he didn’t. Were the other Avatars just waiting for him to call upon them? Were they in some type of spiritual limbo? 

He sighed and tried to focus on the conversation. Zuko was explaining the importance of feeding the turtle ducks only twice a day. Aang still couldn’t concentrate. The more he tried to keep the question out of his mind, the more it stampeded through and rested at the forefront of his thoughts. 

_Where do I go?_

~~~

Aang is twelve the first time he asks. 

He’s meditating and he calls upon Roku. He sits himself across from Aang, a serene smile on his face. 

“Roku, what happens to me when I die?” Aang asks. 

Avatar Roku doesn’t seem surprised which makes sense. Him and all the others must have known what Aang has been thinking about for the past few days. 

“You know as well as I do that we get reborn, Aang,” Roku gives him a smile. Aang frowns. 

“I know that, I mean, what happens to _me_ after I die.” Roku sighs as much as a spirit can. “What happens to all of you when I’m not calling upon you?”

“I’m afraid I can’t divulge this to you yet,” he says. He says so in a voice that does not allow room for argument. Aang figured something like this would happen. As much as it was a blessing having Avatar mysticism on his side, he often forgets how irritating it could be to have the same mysticism held over him. 

“I’m sorry, Aang, but it is a secret that I can only tell you when it is your time,” Roku smiled again. “Which, in this case, is a good thing. It means you still have plenty of time left.” 

Aang didn’t know if that was supposed to be comforting or not. And when he came out of his meditation, for the first time in awhile, he was in a somber mood. 

~~~

After days of feeling confused and dull, Aang comes to a conclusion. 

Avatar Roku is right. He shouldn’t worry about something that he has no control over. _We can only act on what is,_ the echo of a memory tells him. So he does. 

  
  


~~~

There wasn’t much thought to the question until Aang was much older. And a father. 

It wasn’t a happy occasion. The family of five was traveling back to Air Temple Island from an ambassadors funeral when Kya asks:

“Daddy, what happens when we die?” 

For a moment, his lungs are frozen and he looks back to Katara who is holding young Tenzin. His grip tightens on Appa’s reins. He’s struggling for an answer, mostly because he doesn’t want to think about anyone in his family dying, let alone his children. Yet, he knew the ceremony they were at would spark questions. He also knows that they have talked about this before. Both him and Katara were very open with their children, sharing their beliefs and customs with them often. 

But, both Bumi and Kya are looking at him expectantly and Katara cuts in, saving Aang from his downward spiraling thoughts. 

“Well, Kya, it depends on your beliefs. You all come from two different cultures with many views about it.” 

The next few moments are filled with childish depictions of their paradise based off of Southern Water Tribe beliefs and his own Nomadic ones. The two children bicker and Tenzin lets out a few coos to join in. The situation appears to be handled and Aang sighs in relief. 

“Yeah, but daddy gets reborn!” He hears Bumi exclaim. His back stiffens. He was going to have a _serious_ conversation with Toph and Sokka…

“Yeah, daddy! So you know what happens!” The two of them look at him with wide, pleading eyes. He forces a smile back. For someone with an incredible amount of power and wisdom, even he was kept in the dark. It was frustrating. 

“Sorry guys, but it’s a _super secret!_ ” He exclaims, sending a gush of wind to ruffle their clothes and they squeal in delight. He turns forward and closes his eyes. Katara must see how his tattoos on his hands are nearly white, for she places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a concerned look. He smiles back, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Even _he_ doesn’t know everything. 

~~~

Yakone’s twisting every limb in his body and he feels his neck creak. His scream of pain is held in by the firm grip keeping his jaw locked. For a moment, he thinks, this might be it. It has been many years since he has fought someone so powerful. He was falling out of practice. 

_No,_ his mind screams, _he cannot give in._ His body is on the verge of giving up, being twisted in such a manner. He is in agony. He is slipping. _He cannot hold on any-_

He becomes one of hundreds and his pain is over. 

~~~

He just wants _closure._

“I’m sorry, Aang, but it is still not your time.” 

~~~

He grows older, and as he does, he starts to become restless. He thinks of Guru Pathik and his view on death. He had met up with him a couple of more times in his life and talked with him about everything and nothing. 

“Our bodies may decay, but our spirit is released and given back into the universe,” he had told Aang when he was a teenager. The Guru had seemed so sure of his explanation. The two of them had looked towards the night sky.

“Do you know what happens to me?” The question slipped out of him before he could stop it. He knew he was young, well, physically, and that he had nothing to worry about yet. Still, maybe Pathik could share some insight. 

“I’m sorry, young Avatar, I am not privy to such information.” Upon seeing Aang’s distress he holds out a placating hand. “I’m sure, however, that whatever it is will be something.. _.ethereal.”_ Aang looked confusedly at him. Between him and Uncle, the two of them always said such perplexing things. The guru once again seemed certain of his answer, however.

But, like Roku, Guru Pathik did not offer him any more wisdom, instead looking at the stars as they gleamed in the nighttime sky. Aang followed suit and soon found himself relaxed and entranced by the universe.

~~~

He has wrinkled and deep laughter lines growing in around his eyes now. His joints sometimes protest loudly at him, and though his bending has not suffered, he feels slower. Katara laughs at him and jokes when he tells her this. Her hair is almost all grey, but Aang still thinks she is as beautiful as the day he first saw her in the South Pole. 

They are around family. There is warmth and laughter all around. He looks to where Bumi and Kya are giggling, most likely on whatever prank they are going to play on Tenzin and Lin. Sokka is with them, talking conspiratorially. Izumi and Lin are engaged in conversation, with Zuko interjecting every once in a while. Toph moves to smack Sokka in the back of the head. The whole group laughs. Aang joins in.

Stretching his arms, he moves to meander towards Appa and Druk, the both of them sunbathing. He pats Druk affectionately, laughing at the puffs of smoke that come from his nostrils. He moves towards Appa. The old beast rumbles a hello. 

He pats Appa’s snout. 

“You feel it too, don’t you, bud?” 

~~~

He doesn’t know what to make of it when Roku says, 

“The only thing I can tell you is that it won’t hurt and will be peaceful.” 

~~~

It is a few years later and he is training with Tenzin when he feels it. 

The two of them are practicing some of the more basic formations, something that the both of them do every once in a while as a refresher. The air is cold in the winter night, and Aang can almost see the air they bend. He looks up and sees that the moon is almost full.

He stops his movement when he feels a _tug_ within himself, making him stumble. Tenzin continues for a few more moments before completing the move. Once seeing that his father looks unwell, he makes his way in concern. Aang gives a smile and lets Tenzin help him inside. Together they wobble to the meditation mat, something that Tenzin voices against. He wants to get Katara, but Aang shakes his head and shakily lowers himself to the mat. 

  
  


When he comes to, he sees Tenzin mirroring his position and Katara kneeling in front of him with tears in her eyes, looking concerned. Despite his best efforts, his own eyes well up. 

“I think it's time to call the others,” he says. 

~~~

A few days later and everyone is around him and it feels like old times. There is still warmth and love in the house despite the tears. And, despite not knowing the answer, _not knowing what happens,_ he still finds himself at peace.

~~~

_“What happens when we die?” Aang moved a Pai Sho tile and reached for his half of the fruit pie that Gyatso had set out for him. He munched on it and looked to his mentor who was looking at him with an intense concentration that Aang had only seen when they worked on his harder formations._

_“You know our beliefs, Aang,” he says after a moment. He rubs his mustache. “What do you think happens?” He evaluates the game in front of him. Aang let his hand with the fruit pie drop to the table. He concentrates hard. He wasn’t exactly thinking that Gyatso would ask him what he thought. Then again, one never knew when it came to Monk Gyatso._

_“We’re taught that even though our bodies have stopped working, our souls still live on.” He remembers that teaching from one of the older monks. Things that are more spiritual tend to be handled by the older monks. Death wasn’t something normally addressed, unless someone has actually died. Nonetheless, it wasn’t something that Aang was taught to desire or to fear, it just is. He looks at Gyatso again. He is giving him a look that Aang can’t interpret. Aang realizes that he’s been doing that a great deal more the older Aang gets. Aang tilts his head._

_“But where do we go?” The question is out before he can stop it and he munches on the crust of the pie. Asking that question seems silly. The older monks always told them that they would be free. He shakes his head. “Nevermind. The other monks say that we will finally be free. Whatever that means.” He licks the last of the icing off of the fruit pie._

_Gyatso is silent for a few moments, digesting what Aang says. Minutes later, he moves his tile. Aang is drying off the fingertips that he licked. He looks up when his guardian speaks._

_“You never answered my question, young one.” He holds Aang’s gaze almost like he is looking into him. Or looking for something._

_“What do_ you _believe?”_

~~~

“It’s time,” Roku says. He’s giving Aang a small, comforting smile. 

He holds out his hand and Aang looks to see the full moon outside and all of his loved ones around him. He looks up at him, tears in his eyes, but smiling still.

Aang takes his hand and he closes his eyes. 

He feels a _pulling_ sensation and suddenly he feels _floaty_ and _free_ , he senses that his surroundings have changed and his grip on Roku’s hand tightens for a mere moment before he opens his eyes and-

_“Oh,”_ he breathes. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We love an ambiguous ending, comment if you, well, understood it or really didn't. I can try to explain?
> 
> Sokka’s belief of the “underworld” comes from one (1) google about Inuit afterlife beliefs so please don’t hate me if I’m wrong. Zuko’s comes a bit from Norwegian/Viking beliefs, and all others are just what I thought would be believed. I'm also sure that the FN had memorials, but it would somehow be perverted into propaganda.
> 
> Yes, yes, I did indeed sob while writing this (ask my friend she has video proof). I find that I often think about what the other Avatar’s are doing whenever Aang is just flitting about, and then I also realized that I often think about Aang’s death a lot and well...I was hit with this at midnight. It is absolutely so freaking hard trying to write some Aang centric stuff, but it is needed so much. So I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I also left it ambiguous because, well, I don’t entirely know what happens to the Avatar when they die and I felt like writing something made up would somehow...lessen it. I would like to think that they get some sort of afterlife and aren't just chilling in a waiting room waiting for the live person to call on them.


End file.
